narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotaka
Main Character | birthdate = July 4 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'2 | weight = 175 | blood type = AB | hometown = Unknown | countryoforigin = Land of Earth | countryofliving = Yakigakure | affiliation = Amegakure Jashin Cult | previous affiliation = | occupation = Vagabond | previous occupation = Jashinist | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = | clanbranch = | rank = Jonin | classification = Shinobi | reg = 17896 | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkei= | tota= Dust Release | beast = | hiden = | unique = Immortal Passive use of Dust Release | nature = Fire Release Wind Release Earth Release | jutsu = Assassination Technique Attack Prevention Technique Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Chakra Enhanced Speed Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Enhanced Swift Shield Chakra Enhanced Swift Strike Chakra Exertion Technique Chakra Flow Chakra Transfer Technique Chakra Propulsion Technique Chakra Suppression Technique Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood Dust Release: Atomic Transformation Dust Release: Barrier Dust Release: Conflagration of a Holy World Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique Dust Release Chakra Mode Earth Release: Golem Technique Earth Release: Sandwich Technique Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall Elemental Progression Techniques Falling Yin Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Five Elements Unseal Hiding with Camouflage Technique Sensing Transformation Technique Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Wind Release: Pressure Damage Yang Release: Aura Burst Yang-Release: Mirage Blade Yin Release: Spiritual Weapon | weapons = Kunai Military Rations Pill Senbon Shuriken Smoke Bomb }} Hotaka (穂高, "step by step") is a living, breathing artifact. He came into existence in what is now Iwagakure within the . Much after that bloody time within war, he joined the newly established village of . After his son's death, his fury raged within and he defected, first living as a wanderer. Months later, he came upon the Jashin Cult, a religious group. After many years of being apart of there sect, he sought out for the world. His ties within the cult has proclaimed him the infamous name of Jashin's Lieutenant due to how most Jashinist show him much respect, and his high rank. Hotaka is one of the few to have went through the special ritual that grants the user immortality, which is of course how he is alive still.. He is known among the ranks of the cult as the Creator of the Dust Release a task he deemed unimaginably difficult. Being a member of the cult and after thinking of whats best for it, he hoped for great things. But due to it losing its ways, Hotaka deserted and reneged. This of course caused an alarming to the cult and now the great sect he'd helped it become was now out to kill him. But he was tired of the senseless killing. He'd have to kill each day to offer to Jashin, and now he'd kill for his own purposes. His entire essence seemingly vanished from the world without trace, and the cult eventually lightened their search for him after decades, and that's when he began traveling freely again, but with a change of appearance. Background Early Life Dust in the Eye Passion for a Son Wrath of a Weeping Father Mū's death lead to his father in a very sad state. He didn't eat, and he barely slept. Hotaka took to the forest, using his Earth Release, he created himself a shelter underground and began to train. He began to have flashbacks, from his past with his son. The stress and depression lead him to do a very unwise thing. He deemed it a suicide mission. He knew exactly what he was doing. He indeed knew that the killer of his son was the , and has also died during the battle. He knew that the citizens of Kirigakure was probably grieving, like Iwagakure. He knew everything, but he didn't care. Hotaka started a journey to the village, and made it there in a decent amount of time. As soon as he made into the borders of the country he was immediately investigated, by a group of shinobi. They were on high alert due to the death of their beloved Mizukage days before. With a easy attempt, the group was inadequate for his power. He stood in silence as they grew annoyed by his noncompliance to their questions. The leader of the group was quick dispatched after rushing in. Hotaka simply used his chakra control to channel his Dust release to his hand, and when the man attacked, he sliced through his sword with his hand and then proceed to slicing once again across his body, leaving no trace of the art of the body he had sliced across, he watched as each part of the man fell. The other two ran, most likely to alert others of his presence. He threw a kunai between the two of them and then clapped his hands, and a cube of blackness emerged from the kunai and swallowing the men, leaving no trace of them. After this battle, he was confronted again by a much larger group of men, who were alerted of him. There was a sensor ninja, who had found him. He ended them with "rain". He used shape transformation to shape his dust release chakra and launched them into the sky. Then used the Attack Prevention Technique to slide slowly into the ground, while the men, watched him escape, the black rain fell upon them, leaving them to perish. Wandering After his very small, yet perfect, attack on Kirigakure's shinobi. He set off into the wilderness. Hotaka didn't stay long in a location for long, maybe 2-3 days before he moved on. He moved from country to country, snow to sand, mountains to plains. He was simply angry. More to come... The Cult Personality Hotaka acts in an aristocratic manner. He always seems serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He is notably calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations he is faced with, and rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Hotaka is very perceptive, fully aware of the limits of his abilities, and anything he states in comparison to an opponent is usually justified. When he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hot-headed, as noted by his grandmother, but now he is the complete opposite. His calmness however, seems to change drastically when he uses his Curse Technique. More to come.. Appearance Hotaka's appearance can be described as nothing less than heavenly. This man was a true gift from the heavens, being born with perfect tanned skin, beautiful sky blue eyes, and his short messy brown hair. His physique is nothing to kid about either, ever since he learned how to walk and fight he began working out to get the perfect body. Some say his body his chizzled to perfection. Working out at a young age stunted his growth which caused him to stop growing early. As a result he is relatively short compared to many other shinobi his age standing at 5'7. His clothing is nonetheless just as elegant as his appearance. Wearing a jacket with a hooded as a representation of himself. It's made from a material that can only be found in the finest of designer stores, custom made for Hotaka so that no one else could dress like him so that he can feel unique, also it is fireproof to protect against his natures. Abilities Chakra Prowess Chakra Reserves Chakra Potency Chakra Control Chakra Flow Physical Prowess Sensory Prowess Hotaka is an extremely skilled sensor type, a ninja that is capable of detecting the presence of other people by directly sensing their chakra (or any other energy type), making him great at preforming it. As a skilled sensory type ninja, he can detect their targets from a great distance (several kilometers away), as well as differentiate the characters by their chakra signature alone. He is even able to tell when other sensors are using their abilities, as well as tell exactly who is among a crowd of people discern between chakra signatures of shinobi from different populations. Maketau has even displayed a technique whereby sensory perception can be transferred to other non-sensors. Hotaka is able to suppress his chakra to remain hidden from other sensor types, though he himself cannot use most of his abilities while doing this.He has commented on the 'feeling' of a person's chakra and similar comments regarding the ability to sense high levels of chakra a little, leading to the possibility that chakra sensing is merely a more refined version of this by either teaching or being simply born more sensitive at birth. Another method of sensing includes a physical contact of a medium/surface to sense his surroundings to detect and locate targets that comes into his vicinity. Thermography Sensory Senses Taijutsu Taijutsu, is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities. Another form of battle which Hotaka is barely capable of being compared in would have to be taijutsu. With his unique form of fighting which incorporates dodges, and quickly countering, it is almost useless to fight Hotaka in hand-to-hand combat without suffering a fatal blow. A major asset in which Hotaka's taijutsu fighting revolves around is his speed. Hotaka possesses great reflexes, dodging most attacks without even trying. Hotaka underwent massive training where he combined weighted exorcises with his Body Flicker Technique as a method to increase resistance. With such a heavy resistance while moving at said speed, his muscles grew exponentially. Without Body Flicker, Hotaka is still incredibly fast, if not the fastest. As he focused between strength and speed, Hotaka is said to have surpassed fellow speedsters Minato Namikaze and Shisui Uchiha. His speed is his defining traits. Even without Body Flicker, Hotaka's speed is enough to appear instantaneous. Shinobi alike confuse his movements with teleportation. He is known as someone who prefers to attack before an opponent has a chance to weave jutsu. Hotaka uses his speed to create a blitz style of battle. Rapid strikes, followed by his steps and afterimages. His speed can create intangible clones of himself without aide of chakra. However, these clones usually freeze in his last movement of their creation as they are created through burst. Hotaka's speed is combined with extreme levels of acrobats. Hotaka is a highly resilient man. He is known to be able to take from small to medium amounts of damage without feeling a thing. He has very good skill as he has been using it since before he was sealed, and he practiced while inside of the seal. Bukijutsu Bojutsu Kenjutsu Ninjutsu Hotaka is good at this because he has many different combinations he can make because of his natures he has. Growth at a rate which cannot be calculated is exactly how to describe Hotaka's chakra. It constantly grew stronger and stronger over the years as he trained, battled, and pushed his body. The type of fighter that Hotaka is revolves around his constant use of chakra and high ranked techniques. His body seems to replenish itself when coming into physical contact, which seems to be the reason why Hotaka's chakra is noted as a "never ending stream of chakra". Hotaka's chakra is noted to be monstrous as it has caused many to stop in there tracks from being overwhelmed by it's sheer power. Hotaka possesses very refined chakra control, allowing him to use multiple techniques quickly with the minimum necessary chakra and to their highest level. Summoning Technique Nature Transformation Ninjutsu , is a term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons. Hotaka is a master of using - ninjutsu having lived over 100 years, and receiving knowledge about how to defeat others ninjutsu has left Hotaka in a league of his own as far as it comes to ninjutsu. Which is why it isn't rare to see Hotaka utilize ninjutsu when people are spectating him; believing that ninjutsu shouldn't be wasted by not being used. Dust Release Dust Release is the Kekkei Tota that Hotaka created long ago. He created it and later taught it to his son, . His knowledge and skill within this category of ninjutsu is incomprehensible. When using this Kekkei Tota, it takes little to medium amounts of chakra, depending on how much he uses it. Unlike most, he can passively fire his Dust Release, which boasts the color of a opaque black color. This has led to him sometimes being called Hotaka of the Black Dust by those few that know him. As most may vouch for, creating the Dust Release was not an easy task. It was in fact very difficult. This task in general took ten years. Perfecting it took seven additional. To create it, Hotaka would combine his Fire and Wind to create the basics of Scorch release. He would succeed in being able to drain the liquids of his opponent leaving his with a mummified corpse. But no, Hotaka wanted to completely obliterate his opponent with no trace of their existence. So would try his luck with combining his fire and earth , he got a mini and basic version of lava release. This would succeed in burning his opponents physically. He constant tried but his results weren't to his liking. Then he knew what he had to do. Later he combined the two forces of it to get his results. The fire would burn through every thing and the wind and earth would stabilize it so it could completely eradicate his opponent. He would stabilize it by knowing that Fire burn anything in it's path and the wind would help with that. But earth, earth would give it a shape. The attacks would stay in a special shape. A square, rectangle, or even a triangle. It would make have to stay in a shape and not able to run organically. He would constantly try to balance them out. First he started at having more earth than wind and fire. It would give him mo re control over the shape of it, but its attack power wasn't strong enough. It would only slightly burn his opponent. Then he tried more wind than the others, it failed badly. It would make his fire uncontrolled, so he couldn't really control his shape and the power wasn't really high either He tried fire over all of the other two elements. The attack power was high but it would only provide physical burns to an opponent and he couldn't control the shape of it either. So he balanced them all which resulted in what it is today. Just this process took seven years in total. But he didn't teach it to Mū until he was thirty-seven and he started with its creation at age twenty so it took him a total of seventeen years to create this Kekkei Tota. Despite him,teaching the Kekkei Tota to Muu, he didnt teach his son the full power of it. Therefore, Muu's dust release attacks are much slower than Hotaka's. Hotaka's are actually quite fast. His dust can also destroy chakra, being able to destroy the Adamantine Sealing Chains. His Dust Release has sveral different abilities than other users, due to him not teaching everything to his son. He refers to their "Dust Release" as "diluted". Dust Release: Detonation of a Religious World -''' An attack best used for sneak attacks, using traps or eliminating a group, this technique is very deadly. First, Hotaka grabs either several, or one single, kunai (or any other throwable weapon). When first equipping the weapon he imbues it/them with his Dust Release chakra and then throw it/them to the desired destination. It acts as a grenade or detonatable bomb. To activate his Dust Release, he simply makes the Tiger handseal or slaps both hands together. The effect of activation is that an cubic or triangular shape of Dust Release explodes in an almost instantaneous speed, and break down anything in its range to a molecular size. '''Flying Atomic God Technique- Hotaka's signature technique. He created this technique after witnessing the Flying Thunder God Technique by one of two of its users, Minato Namikaze. His expertise in the Dust Release has allowed him to being able to focus in on molecules and atoms. This comes from how he is able to change a target from normal size to the size of a molecule or atom. This technique allows him to transport himself anywhere where there is an atom or molecule. This basically allows Hotaka to transport himself anywhere where this are atoms or molecules. Since everything is made up of atoms, he can technically teleport himself anywhere within his sight. Since bacteria floats in the air and is made up of atoms he can even teleport in the air. This technique exclusive to Hotaka, the creator. This is not a technique not able to be copied, due to the fact if anyone would try to focus their Dust Release chakrs at the wrong ratio at even the slightest point, they'd succumb to the normal effects and broken down into the molecular level. Fire Release His knowledge of Fire Release indeed played a very important role in the creation of his Dust Release. He has shown in the past to be very proficient in this release as he has shown to have the ability to be able to use it in a good combination with his earth and wind release, being able to create basic and bootleg applications of the Lava Release and Scorch Release. He is skilled and very intelligent in using his Fire Release. Knowing it's abilities fully, he usually successfully makes use of it by using it with his enviroment. For example in a forest, he would try and set the wood and grass on fire to trap his opponent. Earth Release Wind Release Jinchūriki Transformations Intelligence Trivia *Main character of User:AlmightySavageTheEternal. * Hotaka can be translated also to mean Ho (穂, grain) or Taka (高, tall), which can be based off of the tall grain fields he was raised within. *After witnessing the weakness, he has seals on his ears that protect against sound based ninjutsu. *It has been shown that Hotaka has the ability to regenerate his body from even one atom if needed.